Kyran
{Werewolf infobox |image = |name = Kyran |hideb= |born = *May 13, 1991; Evansville, Indiana (books) *May 13, 1995; Evansville, Indiana (films) |turned = *May 13, 2006; Forks, Washington (books) *May 13, 2010; Forks, Washington (films) |age = 15 |creator = Jayden Noel |died= |alias = *Kyran the Obalisk *Ability Obtainer *Brother *Kyranie/Kyrany |hidep= |species = Hybrid |gender = Male |height = 5'4" |hair = Brown |eyes = *Brown (human) *Red (True Alpha) *Gold (Beta) *Black (Demon Wolf) |skin = Cream Tan |hidef= |family = *Alisya *Donovan *Lois *John *Darius *Jimmy *Derek *Dana *Jed *Blake |hides= |abilities = *Basic Wolf Abilities *Exceptional agility *Exceptional self-Control |special = *Ability Obtainment **Telepathy **Shape-shifting **Psychic electrokinesis **Force Wielding **Tactile Telepathy **Shield penetration **Mental Shield **Atmoskinesis **Many obtained gifts |hidea= |job = *High School Student (human, later on vampire life) *Car designer *Artist |loyalty = *Hoosier coven *Olympic coven *Canadian coven *Desilijc/Fortiure kajidic *Kyran's criminal empire* *Kyran's will** |hideg=yes}} Kyran is the leader of the Hoosier coven. He had Derek and Jimmy become his co-leaders and his mate is Alisya. He has the ability to obtain any ability through physical contact he join tamal's s pack as newborn hybrid. Biography Early Life Kyran was born on May 13 in Indiana. He later moved to Forks when he was 14. But when he moved to Forks, Victoria was creating a Vampire army at the time. But one day he was walking with his friend, Alisya, who had came from Indiana to visit, they had run into a group of vampires attacking a group of people, but Victoria was there as well and turned the both of them into vampires but Tamal turn them both into Hybrid to get back Victoria So when it came time to battle against the Cullens, Kyran, Alisya, and another vampire who was from Indiana named Darius whom became a hybrid the three gone a different way to Bella unlike the other vampires. They had gotten to Bella and Victoria and Riley had already engaged Edward Cullen in a fight. So, they joined in helping Edward after a werewolf had came to kyran and bit off Rilley 's hand When they got back to the other vampires most of them were gone and Bree Tanner was about to join the fight but the Cullen's stopped her and then Kyran and Alisya ran over and got in front of them, guarding her. Then they all surrendered. But when the Volturi came, the newborn hybrids recognized them right away and Edward could tell that the Volturi was involved. Then Jane started using her power to inflict pain on Bree, to stop the pain the group told them all about the army, even though the Volturi already all about it. But when Felix was about to kill Bree, Kyran and Darius had pushed her out of the way and they, with Brianna and Bree, ran as fast as they could, escaping the Volturi. ''Breaking Dawn'' During Breaking Dawn, the Volturi had came to Indiana in search of nomads to witness the destruction of the Cullens because of them creating an immortal child. But when they asked Kyran and Derek to join them, the two Hoosiers abruptly said no, remembering what had happened earlier that same year. Angered, Aro had his guards tear down and burn down the Hoosiers' home and tried to destroy the coven but was unsuccessful, due to the coven's members' and leaders' being heavily guarded by hired nomadic vampires. Aro, Caius, and Marcus then left Indiana and the north-eastern part of the United States with no witnesses. But they didn't leave without feasting on a few people. Kyran later found a group of five people (four dead); thinking that they were all dead he was about to set them all on fire when he heard one of the Volturi's victims screaming in agonizing pain. He had realized that one of the victims had survived the attack and was being transformed into a vampire. After recognizing that the survivor was a junior from the high school that he and most of his coven went to and took him to the Hoosiers' burned down home. After watching for two days straight of a former classmate going through a painful transformation, the ordeal was finally over. After the vampire told Kyran his name, Kyran told him the rules/laws of/in the vampire world. He then taught him how to hunt animals, making him a vegetarian. About a month later, word got around that the Cullen family were gathering witnesses and so Kyran thought that this would finally get revenge for his deceased former classmates and the nomads that protected Kyran and his family. So, he and the coven left for Forks. When they arrived, they were gladly accepted as witnesses. After being introduced to Renesmee, Kyran quickly accepted her as not an immortal, but a hybird. During the confrontation, Caius tried to initiate a fight by killing [Irina[ of the Denalis, but it didn't work. When Alice arrived, she showed Aro a vision of the battle. In it, the battle started when Aro beheaded and set Caslisle afire. Everyone then ran into battle with the Volturi and their allies. Volturi agents were quickly struck down one-by-one as the fight started and ended. Kyran was seen fighting Bellatrix and succeeded in destroying her. Eventually, Alice had caught and captured Jane and signaled Potunga and Kyran to come over and take off one of Jane's arms and legs, and so they did. Angered by their losses, Draco and Caius joined the fight. Caius and Draco were killed by Tanya by decapitating them both. After Lucius and Marcus were killed by Danutza, Dacian, Vladimir, and Stefan; Xenon and Aro join the fight. Xenon runs towards Alisya and Kyran and beheads Alisya. He then chokes Kyran but Jimmy then kicks him towards Jayma, who holds him down with her power. Kyran then walks up, coldly and slowly and rips the Greek's upper half of his head (starting from the jaw) and partially decapitates him, avenging Alisya. But since the battle never occurred, Kyran's mate, Alisyia, survived and the Volturi leave for good. Powers and abilities Kyran is known for his exceptional and rare talent: Ability Obtainment. Because of this, and his large amount of money, he has gone across the globe looking for gifted vampires to obtain their abilities and use them to the advantage of him and his coven. He is also noted for his exceptional agility and self-control. Ability Obtainment Ability Obtainment is a Kyran's ability to obtain any vampire or human's supernatural talent through physical contact. This ability has made him and his clan famous worldwide, or at least among the vampire world. Through this ability, he has been able to collect abilities such as: Atmoskinesis, Force-Wielding, Tactile Telepathy, Telepathy, Precognition, Mental Shield, other Shields, Shield penetration, Pain illusion, Sensory Deprivation, Ability Identification, Relationship identification, Sorcery, and many others. Appearances *''Eclispe'' **''Eclispe (film)'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' *(Ft. note) After having many visits with the Shape-Shifters of Egypt, Kyran has learned much of their view and way of life, so much that he had even created a criminal empire of his own. The creation of this empire has caused many attempts on his life, all by Bellatrix, who was once a member of the coven, was hoping to gain control of his criminal empire after killing him and the rest of his coven, but she was easily defeated by Kyran's guards and exiled, originally set to be executed until Aro stepped in and stopped them from carrying it out. ** (2nd ft. note) After allying with the Cullens and their allies to witness for Renesmee Cullen, and a day before the "trial", Kyran realized that the trial might come to a fight and might succeed in winning the battle, but just in case, he made a will that gave out his power to certain members of his coven. See also Category:Vampires Category:Coven Leaders Category:Half-Vegetarians Category:Mated Vampires Category:Hoosier Coven Category:Males Category:Creators Category:Vampire Index Category:Vegetarians Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Ability Obtainers Category:Seattle Newborn Army Category:Vampires With Special Abilities